Enemies to Friends and Love
by BeachBabeBrittany16
Summary: Hermione's 7th year. Over the summer, Hermione finds out a secret that everybody but her knows about. Her and some friends go on vacation. But they run into someone they never thought that they would... Draco Malfoy! Full summary on first chapter. R&R!
1. The Secret, makeover, and vacation

Summary: Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts. Over the summer, Hermione finds out a secret that everybody except her seems to know. She takes her 7 best friends from the muggle world on a vacation to California and they meet up with Harry and Ron. But they find another person that they never thought they would see, Draco Malfoy. He says he has changed, but will they believe him? What happened to Voldermort and all the death eaters? But most importantly, what is going on between Draco and Hermione?

Chapter 1: The Secret, make-over, and vacation Hermione's POV

Today was a warm July summer day. I've been dozing on and off for the past hour and a half, just trying to not be so bored as I wait for Am, May, and Shan to call me up to tell me when to get ready so we could all go meet up with the guys at the movie theaters. It feels like I have been waiting all day since I called Amber to ask if we could all meet up and go to the movies since we were all so bored and we had nothing to do. I glance at the clock and see that it is 4:03 and I had called Am around 2:30.

"Mya, honey, can you come down here? Your father and I need to talk to you about something important." Mum called up the stairs. We had a 3 story house because my parents are dentists, so we have a good amount of money.

"Wha- oh. Yeah, coming." I called back as I crawled off my huge bed. I guess I fell asleep, because it was now 5:27 pm.

'I wonder what is so important that they need to talk about.' I thought as I walked down the stairs to the living room.

"I hope that the aren't going to tell me that I can't go out tonight and hang with my friends." I murmured to myself while I walked to the doors that led to the living room. I pressed my ear to one of the doors to try to hear what they were talking about to get some sort of hint before I walked through, but all I could here were whispers. So I stood up and dusted myself off before I went in.

"Dear, sit-down. This is very important and shocking, so when we tell you, I don't want you falling down." Dad said cautiously.

"Oh-Kay?" I said confused. Now I am even more worried than before because Dad has _never_ used that tone of voice before. At least he hasn't with me. I sat down because I could already feel my knees getting a little weak.

"Sweetheart, we aren't really who we say we are." Mum said bluntly.

Dad gave her a look before continuing for her. "Mya, what your mother and I are trying to say, is well, we aren't really muggles." Dad said almost too quickly for me to hear, but I heard it just fine. And I also understood exactly what he meant by it too.

"Say what?! So you are trying to tell me that I am actually a pureblooded witch even though I have been called a "mud blood" my _whole_ life?!?! Does Dumbledore know about this?" I asked very impatiently.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, I fully well know about the whole arrangement." I heard the all too familiar voice behind me. I turned around and, standing in my living room doorway, was Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. So you do know abou- wait a minute. What arrangements?" I said, his words finally dawning on me.

"Well, I'll let your parents explain it because they know it better than I do." He said, suddenly looking embarrassed.

"Mya, we are actually a pureblooded wizarding family. In fact, our bloodline is as old as the Zambini's family or even the Malfoy's family. And no, you are not a muggleborn like we told you. You are probably wondering why we told you lies right?" I nodded my head and she continued. "Well, the reason we kept this from you was because we were hiding from Voldermort. You see, about 18 years ago, Voldermort requested that we become one of his many faithful followers. But we refused because we had just found out that I was pregnant with you." Mum said slowly.

"Plus we didn't like the idea of becoming a death eater anyway. And we still say no because we don't like all the death." Dad piped in.

"But if we were in hiding this long, then why are we coming out now?" I asked them, but I had a slight idea of my own.

"Well this is the good part of the news. You see, Voldy's body was found last week and ALL the death eaters turned themselves in! Can you believe it?" Dad said excitedly.

'Either I am hearing things, or Dad has lost his marbles. "You mean He is dead?!" I turned toward Dumbledore to see if the answer was really true. "Is that true Professor?"

He looked right at me. His eyes were twinkling brighter than I have ever seen them. "Yes my dear, that is absolutely true!" He said.

"Wow, I can't-" Right at that moment, my cell phone rang in my bedroom. "I'll be right back I think that might be Am calling to tell me when to meet them. I can still go tonight right?" I asked as I started walking out the door to my room.

"Of course you can! Besides, you need it right now because of what we just told you." Mum said with a smile.

'WOW! I am actually a pureblooded witch!' I thought as I reached my bedroom. I walked over to my phone which said that I missed Am's call. I glanced at my window when I heard a pecking on the glass. I walked over and opened the window to let it in. I gave it some owl treats that I had been keeping for Harry's owl Hedwig and a small bowl off water. As it ate the treat I gave it, I looked at it. It was a gorgeous pitch black male owl with gray spots on it and was well taken care of. He stuck out a delicate leg towards me and I took the parchment. He flew out the window as soon as it was off him.

My phone rang telling me that I had a text message. I grabbed my phone and opened the message. It said "Hey Chika! Listen, we are all going to meet at the theater at 6:30. I'll pick you up at 6:20. See ya then!" Ok, I still have 38 minutes until she gets here.

I looked back at the parchment in my hands and realized that the bird flew straight out the window. I guess the owner didn't want a response then. As I started to open the parchment, I realized that I still needed to go back downstairs.

I started to walk down the stairs and I glanced at the bottom of the letter to see that it was from a secret admirer. I started to read the letter when I gasped. It said:

Hermione, I do not wish to bring any harm to you. I just would like to say a few things to you and then ask you a small question. I believe that you are the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. Yes, I go to your school and you actually know me. You have the most gorgeous honey-brown eyes that I have ever seen. Your voice is sweet and soothing to my ears. I don't care if your hair is wild and has a mind of its own. I still think it is wondrous! I know you think this is weird, but before you see me, I want you to get to know me first. Dragon, my owl, will probably leave and then come back. So please let me know if you would like to be pin-pals.

Yours truly, Silver

I dropped the letter and ran back to my room. I quickly wrote a response to Silver's request (which was yes, of course, who wouldn't say no to someone that sweet!) and put it on Dragon's leg. He had flown back into the room while I was walking down the stairs and was waiting for me when I was walked. He then flew out the window.

I looked at the clock and saw that I only had 20 minutes to finish my talk with Mum and Dad, get ready for the movies, and be waiting for Am when she showed up. So I ran back downstairs and into the living room, panting because I was out of breath.

"Ok, I'm back. It was Am telling me to be ready by 6:20. Then I got a letter from an old friend at Hogwarts." I said as I caught my breath. "So, what were you going to tell me next?"

"Ok, you're going to love this Mya! All of your friends, Amber, Makayla, Shandrianna, Jay, Nathan, Chad, and Ryan, are all witches and wizards!" Mum said a tad bit over-excitedly.

"Really? Oh my God!! That is totally wicked! So can I go now? I only have…." I looked at my watch to see what time it was, "I have 15 minutes to get ready!" I asked.

"Sure honey, go right ahead." Dad said with a small smile.

"Bye, Professor Dumbledore. Hope you have a great summer because I know I will!! See ya when school starts!" I said while I hurriedly rushed out of the room.

"Good-bye Hermione. See you at school."

I ran back up the stairs for the fourth time in the past 20 minutes. 'Well, at least I know I that I am getting good exercise today.' I said when I stepped into my room panting really hard. I walked to my walk-in closet and looked at my clothes. My parents always spoiled me whenever we went shopping. But now I know that it wasn't just being dentists that got me anything and everything that I ever wanted. Since I know now that I am rich, I am totally getting a better wardrobe. And I know exactly who to take me shopping, Amber, May, and Shan.

After I poked around for a bit, I decided on a denim mini-skirt, a pink spaghetti-strap that said "Boys are toys" and my pink flip-flops that had a little bit of heel on them. I went over to my mirror with my make-up and put on some mascara and my glittery lip-gloss. As I was putting my hair into a half-up pony-tail, I heard Am's blaring music as she pulled up in the drive. I put in a pair of my hoop earrings and grabbed my purse. As I walked down the stairs, with grace of course, I checked to see if I had my wand and a little money in my purse.

"Mya, Am is here." Mum said to me when I reached to end of the stairs. I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen where Am was with a diet soda.

"Sheesh Chika!! What took you so long? I've been here for two minutes already and now you decide to come down? Oh, cute outfit, but I think we need to take you shopping later. Bye mom, talk to you later, and don't worry, we won't keep her out late." Am said with a smirk on her face. I looked at her and we both busted out laughing.

"Bye Am. Oh, and Mya, here is a credit card to your gringgotts account and it also works here. Dumbledore was nice enough to have one made for you. Get whatever you want and get a little something for your friends too. There is always plenty there since we can use our account now." Mum said with a smile on her face.

"Wicked! Thanks Mum! Come on Am; let's not keep the boys waiting." Mum hugged us both good-bye and we were on our way.

As I went outside, I noticed that she had a new pink Ferrari. It even had fluffy black seats and a pair of hot pink dice on the mirror.

"Am, when did you get the new car? It's totally awesome though!" I said as I climbed into the car.

"Well, I got tired of the corvette because it was too small, so I sold it and bought a better car that fits me. Ya like it?"

"Uh, Chika, what part of "It's totally awesome" didn't you understand?! So, I now know that all you guys can do magic. Is that what the movies were for? I can't believe that you didn't tell me sooner!" I said quite accusingly.

"I know, I know! But we were all swore to secrecy that we wouldn't tell you until your parent told you first! Trust me, I have been dying to tell you since I am your best friend and it is my duty to tell you everything that happens. It sucks that I have know since I was about 10 and we have known each other since we were like 3 years old, but we couldn't. How about we listen to some music?" Am said being all perky.

"Yeah!" As my favorite song came on, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, I couldn't help but think that my life just changed dramatically. And the best thing about it, I loved it!!

"Hey Chika, after the movies we all planned on taking you to the mall to get you a new wardrobe and some actual make-up. How would you like that?" Am asked me. We pulled into a parking space at the theater.

"Yeah, besides I had already planned on asking if you would anyways. Plus, I totally need fashion tips. So it sounds like a plan to me." I said really happy.

"Sweet! Ok, so the movie choices are: Saw 3, Ghost Rider, Bridge to Terabithia, or Happy Feet. We all decided already so it's your turn." May said, coming up behind me. As I looked at my friends, I realized that we are just one big family. I mean, we pretty much are all alike, but just don't look the same.

Jay is tall, about 5'10". He has short black hair, blue eyes, a six pack, and has a really nice tan. He is sweet and totally knows how to treat a girl. Of course, all 4 of the guys know how to treat girls anyways, what with having me, Am, May, and Shan to hang around with.

Nathan is 6 foot, has black hair, brown eyes, and has a six pack. (All guys have a six pack) He plays football, and is a total romantic when he wants to be. (I had dated him a year ago, and he was beyond sweet, but we broke it off because we only loved each other like brother and sister and nothing more.)

Chad on the other hand, is 6 foot, has sandy brown hair, sky blue eyes, a six pack, strong, and he has a perfect smile. Both May and Amber can go on for hours when they start to talk about him. May really likes him and Amber is his girlfriend. It's funny, it doesn't matter who is going out with whom, we still talk about everyone and everything. Amber doesn't really care that May likes Chad.

Then we have Ryan. He has blonde hair, jade green eyes, if 5'11", and is the klutz of all the boys. He is always dropping things or tripping over the smallest pebble. It is quite funny sometimes.

Then there is Shandrianna. She has brown hair with black streaks, brown eyes, is 5'7", has a slim figure, and also has a four pack on her stomach (all of us girls have slim figures and have four packs.)

Amber is 5'5", light brown hair and has deep blue eyes. She has her nose pierced and she is a total gossip queen.

Makayla is 5'7", has brown hair with blonde streaks, blue eyes, she wears contacts instead of glasses, and she has her belly button pierced (Am and I also have ours pierced because we got them done last week.) She is always talking to the girls and me.

We all decided on the movie Saw 3, but we ended up leaving because it was way too bloody for our stomach to handle.

Let's go to the mall. I'll buy, it will be my treat." I said since we had nothing better to do.

"Okay! And we can get you your fashion tips, clothes, and make-up finally!" Am said.

"Yeah, finally you will see that you really are hot!" Rye said with a smirk. "But then that means Chad, Nate, Jay, and I will have to fend off the whole male population!" Rye complained.

"Hey!! I am _not_ hot! Besides, I suck at outfits and I desperately need fashion tips so just get over it Rye!" I said as I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, Herms, that hurt! Now be scared of my revenge!" Rye said as he tackled me to the ground started tickling me until I cried. "Ha ha ha ha!! How do you like them apples?" He said while cackling very evilly.

"Rye! Get off of her! We still need to get her _to_ the mall so that she _can_ look hot!" Nate said seriously.

"Alright already! Let's get a move on it. Besides, I need a new pair of shoes!" Shan yelled at us. We all looked at her. "You don't mind do ya sis?"

"No I don't, so Rye, let me go and we can leave." I yelled back at everyone.

We arrived at the mall after we piled into the cars.

"Well, Miss Priss, we need to go into the mall before it gets too late and we won't be able to go in." Am said as we got out of the car.

"Fine! May, Shan, Jay, Chad, Rye, Nate! Get your arses over here! Shandrianna! Stop kissing Jay and get a move on it!" I yelled when nobody moved. Shan just 'hmphed' and everybody else looked at me like I had grown 2 heads. "I just want a better wardrobe and some sunglasses. Is that too much to ask?" I said when I got annoyed. Everybody said 'no' and we went inside.

"Hey guys, go get something and I will pay for it. Just give us girls like 15 minutes. Meet us in the clothes department afterwards." I said to the boys as the girls went to the bras and underwear section. The boys nodded their heads and took off while I left to find the girls. As I walked around, I found them in the bra area.

"You wear a 34 B right?" Shan asked when she spotted me.

"Yeah I do." We walked around for about 5 minutes and I ended up with a total of 7 bras. There was a green push-up bra, a pink push-up, a white and a black strapless, a red lace bra, a white lace bra, and a black lace bra. So we then headed to the underwear section.

"Oooh, isn't this one just adorable?" Am asked as she showed me a pink thong with black hearts on it.

"Surprisingly, yeas it is adorable. Put it in the cart and let's continue." I said enthusiastically. As I was looking away from the girls, Am and Shan snuck off to do who knows what.

When Amber and Shan came back, they weren't empty handed.

"Chika! We found you the cutest stuff! Look!" Am said, as she ran up to me. She held up 3 things of lingerie, one pink, one light green, and the other silver. "Don't you think they are you?" Am said sweetly.

"Okay, put them in the cart. I do kind of like them." I said to them. Am and Shan looked like I just told them Christmas was coming early this year. I laughed at their faces and we left to meet the boys.

An hour later, we all went to eat some food. I had got a total of 9 tight fitting jeans that were low-rise, 10 mini skirts, 5 jean shirts, 12 spaghetti-straps, 10 t-shirts that were perfectly snug-fitting, 5 halter-tops, 3 tube-tops, 5 long-sleeved shirts that have low necklines but don't show too much, and 10 sweater-type shirts that made my boobs very noticeable. I also bought 4 dresses that were about knee-length. There was a black dress and a green dress that both tied around the neck, a dress that had very thin straps, and a strap-less dress.

I glanced at the boys and saw that they bought 2 things each. They all got a pair of boxers each and then got something different.

Jay got a sweatshirt, Rye got a c.d., Chad got a pair of shoes, and Nate got a cool looking hat.

When we were all done eating, we took off to get shoes.

"Alright girls, choose 2 pairs of shoes each and then you can help me." I told them, considering I did owe them something since I got the boys something already. Everybody grabbed a pair of shoes and showed them to me. Am grabbed black high-heels, Shan grabbed a pair of pink and white DC's, and Rye grabbed a pair of silver high-heels that had rhinestones on the straps. May grabbed a pair of black boots that had 3 inch heels that went to about 2 inches below my knees, Chad grabbed a pair of pink and white slip-on high-heels, Jay grabbed a pair of black flip-flops that had white straps and had a little bit of heel on them, and Nate snatched a pair of red flip-flops with diamonds on the straps.

30 minutes later, Am and Rye were leading us all towards the make-up department. I had 23 pairs of shoes in the cart. They consisted of 7 pairs of high-heels, 3 pairs of boots, 3 pairs of DC's, 2 pairs of Etnies, 6 pairs of flip-flops, 5 pairs of slip-on sandals, and 2 pairs of cute slippers. We were walking across the mall towards the make-up department when I got a little thirsty.

"Hey guys, how about we all go get smoothies? I'm a little thirsty." Jay said, speaking my thoughts.

"Sounds like a plan to me. After having to deal with you guys and shoes, I need one right about now!" I said over-dramatically.

"I resent that comment; I barely even helped with the shoes!" Shan said defensively.

"True, because you didn't want to skip out on kissing Jay like there was no tomorrow!" May said sarcastically.

"Hey, enough with the teasing tonight! Let's just get the smoothies already, sheesh!" Nate said getting annoyed. We all quieted down and got our smoothies. As we continued walking toward the make-up, I spotted some bathing suits that I couldn't help but to buy at least on. As I was looking through them, I saw a small picture above the bathing suits of 2 girls on a beach with bathing suits on. It gave me an idea.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. I'm pretty sure you will like it too. How about we go on vacation in San Francisco, California for a week? We can go to clubs, go surfing, sunbathing on the beach. It will be a whole lot of fun! Plus, if you want, we can invite Harry, Ron, and Ginny. What do ya think?" I said, finally thinking my thoughts of a much needed vacation.

At first, they all looked at me like I was crazy, then May and Shan looked at each other and then at Amber, and they screamed. I glanced at the guys and they were all smiling. I totally knew this answer was coming.


	2. Too Much

_A/N This is my first fanfic ever so tell me if there are some bad points, good points, criticize me in everyway possible way so I know where and how to improve. Just to let you know, in my future chapters, I will be switching sometimes or I will just keep going with the same POV, so don't get too confused! ____ On the bottom is going to be the thank you's to my reviewers._

Chapter 2: Too Much Draco's POV

It had been a long time since school got out. Not really, it has only been about a month or two. But it feels like it's been forever. Although hopefully, she will say yes to being pin-pals with me.

Ever since father turned himself in, mum has been acting like herself. That stupid git won't be able to hurt her again. Those stupid death eaters finally turned themselves in after Voldermort was found dead. Father says that Voldermort just dropped dead in the middle of a meeting. So they all decided to turn themselves in because they realized what horrible people they were.

After all the death eaters turned themselves in, they were given the kiss. The next day, we visited his grave to finally say good-bye and all the things I never had the chance to tell him. We went back home and I found my fathers secret stash of galleons. Mum let me keep them and I opened my own vault at gringgotts. Mum even put some extra money in the vault so it is almost completely full. She is actually starting to irritate me because she is suffocating me to death by constantly wanting to be near me. It is getting to be too much. I think I will go on a vacation for a while to get a way from it all.

'Hmmm, where should I go?' I thought as I walked through one of the many hallways of Malfoy Mansion.

"I got it! I can go to San Francisco California! Bree lives there now and has some sort of café there that I can help out at. I will go ask her if I can come there and I can get my own hotel room too!" I mumbled to myself as I walked to the nearest fireplace. Bree, of course, is a witch. She babysat me when I was a little boy; she was always my most favorite babysitter ever. When I walked into the library, I noticed that Mother was there too.

"Hey mum, can I ask you something?" I asked cautiously when she saw me.

"You just did, but ask another if you wish." She said with the Malfoy smirk on her face. I smiled at her and took in a deep breath.

"Well…..it has been really boring and hard this summer, so would I be able to go on a vacation? Remember Bree? Well, she has a café in San Francisco, California and I could work for her for a while and I could get my own hotel room and-" I said really fast but Mum cut me off.

"Absolutely honey, besides you need a break with all that has been going on. Go right ahead and do what ever you want, where ever you want." Mum said with a caring look in her face and her voice sounded sympathetic.

"Really? Sweet!! Thanks Mum! Okay, then I will just call Bree and ask her." I said as I walked over to the fireplace. I threw in some floo-powder and called her. She answered instantly.

"Hi Bree, it's me Draco remember?" I asked as soon as she appeared in the fireplace.

"Draco Malfoy? Wow, it has been quite a while since the last time I saw you! How have you been?" She said with amusement in her voice.

"Actually, I have been pretty bad. But I will tell you about that later. I need to ask you a favor or whatever you want to call it. Would I be able to come down there and work for you? I seriously need a break from here and you were the only person that came into my mind. So what do you think?" I asked. I bit my lip while I waited.

"Drake, I have known you for how long now! You were always one of my favorite kids that I babysat!! Of course you can come down here!! You are always welcome here and you know that!! You never have to ask. How long will it take to pack your bags and get here?" Bree asked bluntly.

"Ah, well…….give me…30 minutes and I will be coming through your fireplace. Is that ok for you?" I said absolutely stunned.

"Well, I was expecting sooner, but yeah, 30 minutes is perfectly fine with me. See ya then Drake." Bree said as she exited the fireplace without my reply.

"Well, looks like you better hurry. I probably wont be here when you go to floo there, so I love you and keep me updated on how you are doing when you are there." Mum said giving me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head.

"Bye Mum, love you too." I replied heading out the door. I ran all the way to my room (which is on the 2nd floor) and dove straight into my closet. I went through all my clothes and took all me regular muggle clothes and put them in a suit case that I had conjured up. I grabbed my flip flops and a pair of regular shoes.

Within 20 minutes, I had everything packed that I needed. I floo-ed over to Gringgotts to get some money and they even changed it into muggle money so I could instantly buy what I wanted. I went back home to say good-bye to Mum but she wasn't there so I just left to go to Bree's Café.

"Hey Bree, where are you at?" I hollered when I went into the café. It was a nice little place that looked like it had some good food. It was still pretty early so there weren't very many people here.

"I'm in the back Drake, come help me please." I heard her yell from somewhere behind the counter. I walked back there and found her cooking some food.

"What do you need help with?" I asked after I grabbed an apron and put it on. I have to say, I looked pretty darn good in it (a/n, he is still his conceited self, I mean come on, he has an ego the size of a house).

"Well, I am going to teach you how to cook this food and then you must hand it out to people. Does that sound okay to you?" Bree asked me with her eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, it sounds fine to me. Where do we start first?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

After a couple hours of cooking and serving, I went outside to find a car. My 'shift', as Bree called it, was over so I was free to go. I walked over to a car lot and bought a black corvette. I handed the man the money and he gave me the keys to the car. Of course I already know how to drive a car because Bree had taught me a couple years ago but I never thought that I would ever be _driving_ one. I jumped in and drove off. Now, I just need to find a hotel.

After about an hour, I found a hotel that was pretty nice to stay in so I paid for a room and grabbed my suitcase from the back of the car. I walked up to my room and relaxed. As I walked into the room, I noticed that it had a small kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a small living room. Talk about totally worth the money. I walked into the living room and turned the TV on. I found what they called a 'music channel' and listened for a while. Wow, muggle music is pretty good. I listened for a little while longer and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning. Wow, I guess I was tired. Today was a Saturday so I didn't have to work at Bree's. I ate a little breakfast and then went to the beach. It was a nice day and I wanted to just relax. As I was about to go to the beach, my owl Dragon flew through the window. I grabbed the letter and read it. When I finished reading, I smiled. This summer was going to be surprising.

_A/n I know, it isn't as long as the last chapter, but I just needed to write in what Draco is doing so that you know what is going on and also so you don't get confused in the next chapter. Well I hope you will please review after you read this!!! Okay people, I only got ONE review on the last chapter and 100 people read this. Please, just review so I know what I may be doing wrong!!!_

_Thanks to Jessie for reviewing, you are really nice and thanks for be so willing on helping me. Also thanks to Portuguese Chika for adding me to your favorites!!! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	3. Im sorry!

Im sorry but i just cant think of anything else to write for this story line. Plus i just dont like the story anymore and i have already thought of an even better one. I'm sorry to those who liked this story and wanted me to continue it, but i just cant come up with anything else for this story. Im really sorry everybody! But please read the new story that i will put up soon!!!


End file.
